Duo's Hat
by Braids
Summary: Duo Meets Solo (not the original one!)


^.^; This is just something I kinda dreamed up one night it's a bit humorous... and they have   
never meet before or known the other was alive.  
  
Duo's hat  
  
Solo walked down the hall twirling her black hat around on her finger nonchalantly as she did   
looking over the place. It wasn't bad at all actually it was a rather nice place that she ended up   
this time. Mean while some where down the hall Duo stood wearing his same old priest like   
outfit had just got caught up with Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"So what about you Duo you become a preset or settled down?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Me? No I've either been too busy or things just didn't work out in the end, now I think I'm too   
old for that." Duo said casually. "But that's not going to stop me from looking!" he said with a   
big grin.  
  
"Still the same old Duo." Quatre said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey I'm not going to change just cause I'm a bit older!" Duo said in his defenses looking hurt   
that his friend would say such a thing.  
  
"Not even how he reacts is any different from when we were younger." Trowa said with a smile.   
It was nice to have most of the pilots back together once again.  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't have any kids either?" Trowa said.  
  
"Nah too busy for a kid, although there was that one woman... I had to go away for a couple of   
months on another colony, when I came back she had passed away the night before..." Duo said   
softly. "But that was 19 years ago." He pointed out. "And worst thing was she had my favorite   
black hat... I miss that hat."  
  
"Sorry to hear Duo, I guess we all have a bit of sadness when it comes to people we cared   
about." Trowa said. They all nodded slowly and sighed, that was hen Solo Walked into the room.  
  
"Opps Sorry I must be in the wrong room." She said with a carefree smile.  
  
"MY HAT!" Duo Lunged for the hat But solo pulled it out of the way before he could get it.   
"That's mine! I recognize it any where!"  
  
"THIS IS MINE!" She yelled clutching it closer to her chest.  
  
Solo was roughly the same height, the same wiry built, she had the same blue yes and the same   
hair style and dressed similar to Duo. Both Trowa and Quatre were just rather gawking at the   
two, She was like a female younger Duo, and this meant trouble.  
  
"IT'S MINE GIVE IT BACK!" He demanded.  
  
"I think not old man!" She yelled back at him. She held it away from him as he keep trying to   
grab it from her.  
  
"I'm not old!" He said not noticing the similarities in the girl. The two glared at each other and   
then they both had each others hair in their hand and yanked on the precious braid.  
  
"OWW! LET GO OF MY BRAID! NO YOU FIRST!" They both said at the same time.   
"GURRR LET GO OF MY HAIR! STOP THAT! NOW! STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!   
YOU FIRST!" Neither of them let go and continued on Glaring at the other. "LET GO OF MY   
BRAID!" They demanded of the other.  
  
"Give me back my hat while your at it!" he demanded.  
  
"Yeah right this is mine!" Solo said angrily. "This belonged to my mother and she left it for me   
before she passed away." She said clutching the hat close.  
  
"Umm I don't mean to bother you but, Miss may I ask your name?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I'm Solo Maxwell." Solo said still glaring at Duo.  
  
"Well that would explain a lot I think..." Quatre said looking at the two then at Trowa who   
nodded.  
  
"Duo, Solo, I think you should let go of each other braid and just look at each other ant tell me if   
you see any similarities." Trowa said looking to the two, both looked at him and then slowly let   
go and stepped back and looked at the other still glaring some what. That was when they realized   
how similar they actually were in appearance.  
  
Solo blinked and turned her head sideways as she looked at him and he did the same thing. Then   
they both jumped back startled pointing at the other. "WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME!?" They   
shrieked at one another. "STOP THAT!" They yelled.  
  
"Solo you said your mom gave you that hat how old were you when she died?" Quatre asked.  
  
"It was two weeks after I was born, that's what I was told."  
  
"What about your father? You know who he is?"  
  
"No they never told me anything about him other then I guess I have his last name."  
  
"And Duo what is your last name?"  
  
"Maxwell, but why… BWAHH!" The whole thing had finally sunk in, this girl Solo was his   
daughter, and she had to be his and his old girl friends who died. He never actually believed that   
they had a kid when he came across the old note from her about that. Solo looked at him and   
then calmly spoke a single word that made Duo faint.  
  
"Dad?!" 


End file.
